star_wars_the_endless_journeyfandomcom-20200215-history
Besradii Nova NPC's
Central Systems The Orb, a highly-advanced and menacing AI who operates the station, now pacified by the Party. Nova Leaders [[Duna|'Duna']], the former favourite of the Tek Clan. Took part in the rebellion on Dirakan, only for the Imperials to retaliate harshly. Led a guerrilla resistance against them, but was convinced to leave and find allies by her old friend, and minor interest, Hikaru. Now head of the Agriculture and Wildlife on the station. [[Maru Jakkar|'Maru Jakkar']], 'a cordial Core World with a passion for artifacts and alien species. Met the group on Geonosis originally, but has since become their key liaison, and the reason they are on their current quest. Splits time on the station with Mudan, whoever leaves thus focusing on their own multitude of business interests. 'Mergon, a vicious fighter responsible for many deaths when unleashed inside Teemo's palace. Joined the Party's crew afterwards, and has become their closest friend, bodyguard, enforcer and frequent ally in battle. In charge of security for the station. [[Mudan Tellik|'Professor Mudan Tellik']], 'a Hutt scholar and collector of artifacts. Keen ally of the party, splitting his time between the station as his own library on the Bburru Station above Duro. Co-Head of the Research & Development section alongside Maru and Tira. [[Orpa Vio|'Orpa]]' and Wex Vio', two 'free traders' who were on the lookout for prospective contracts on Geonosis. Captains of the Nova Courier-''class vessel, the ''Lucky Guess. ''Have since become major allies of the party, members of the 'Nova Leaders' and a key supply line for the station. 'Master Cheko Gronn, a figure of harsh methods, who accepted Hikaru as his Padawan despite his reservations. Was appointed as 'Head of the Peace Enclave' by the group, and sat in on Council meetings until the unfolding of events on Dac. Following these events, he and the rest of the Jedi on the station were recalled by the Order, only to later return once issues were put on hold. '''Cerria Harrik, the 'Special Counsel' appointed to represent the Republic on the Besradii Nova. A very results-driven individual, she allows the station to operate relatively independently, but corrects their course when required. Droids & Maintenance Magin, a boisterous and bombastic human purveyor in droid parts. First encountered on Nar Shaddaa during the quest to build the droid that eventually became T3-N5. Now opening up shop at the Nova. 41-EN, an ancient Archival Droid recovered from the vaults below Duro. TY-47, 'an ancient Royal Protocol Droid recovered from the vaults below Duro. '???, an unknown Protocol/Translator Droid found amidst the wreckage of Oro IX. DT-47, DK-19, HK-A2, '''Astromechs designed for analysis and algorithms. All uncovered in the vaults below Duro. '''Sood & Surik, twin Verpine mechanics that joined the facility recently. The Peace Enclave Jedi Allies Master Qoma Fiorina, a scarred Selonian female Jedi, and Jao's reluctant teacher. Jao'Tabada'Niket'Tel'Marakt (Jao), an incredibly excitable young Drabatan male Padawan, taking great wonderment in everything. Master Byn Rhillet, a laid-back Human male Jedi and explorer, Rehen's teacher. Rehen Jainja, a timid Vodran female, with the power of visions and Battle Meditation. Master Tayce Iorliss, a quiet and intimidating Aqualish male Jedi, a strong warrior and teacher to Neran. Neran'Athar'Yuross, a reclusive Nikto male, and a prodigy with crafting and construction. Wields several self-constructed blades. Master Jern Larryn, a scholarly Gran male, antiquarian and the teacher of Ro'el. Roel Ba'a, a young Vurk female, technophile and mechanical savant, responsible for her own species' advancement. The Je'daii Order Korun'os Roth, a Sith Pureblood former Tenant of the Temple for the Je'daii. Guardian of Tokra. Tokra Nath, a Sith Pureblood, formerly a Ranger within the order. The Milisarai Chask, a Scale Priest, elder of his species and capable of manifesting shadow. Yiagri, a Tile Guardian, protector of Chask. The Garden Of Peace (Agriculture & Wildlife) Jos, '''member of an unknown aquatic species. '''Phebs Hozi, an Ithorian gardener and horticulturist. Animals Momo, a young cub adopted by Whitefang during the events on Duro. Part of the primeval wildlife there, being a member of the predecessor species of the native Durosi Ryks. Buck, a rambunctious and disloyal Flutterplume bought by Whitefang from the shops of Coruscant. Possessed a nasty temper for his owner, but loved the sanctuary of the station. Died in 3638 BBY when he wandered free and stumbled into the Restricted section of the station, leading to his death at the hands of the Orb. The Vio Collective Kodac Vinto, a smuggler known to the Vios who journeyed briefly with the Party as their go-to transport pilot. Khendo Vas, a swoop runner and 'the fastest smuggler on the Hydian Way'. Ovor Dan, a Mandalorian gun runner, fleeing the Underworld War. The Cantina Marunai, member of an unknown species, and head chef for the cantina. Rescued from the vault alongside his wife and daughter Lomra, member of an unknown species, and head bartender. Rescued alongside her husband Marunai and daughter from the Froz vault. Jorix, '''an elderly farmer, taken captive within the Simulation Vault. After his escape alongside his daughter Quexy, he offered to work in the station's cantina as a bartender in thanks. '''Devalien and Cenaria, the Sky'tri entertainers for the cantina. Cenaria is a phenomenal musician, while Devalien was the former Royal Bard of Queen Astraxha. Ella and Kytra, two former 'ladies of the night' on Nar Shaddaa. Hikaru convinced them to leave their old jobs behind and work at the station as waitresses. Bounty Board Krii Astra, a Kel Dor who acts as a moderator to the Job Board. Diplomatic Corps Erevosh, '''an ancient and sage individual of a long-extinct species. Captured by those who built the Froz Vault, his species centres on a diplomatic solution to all conflict. '''Demrea Razz, '''a Nautolan philosopher who was legendary for travelling and helping to spread her beliefs across the galaxy. Captured by the builders of the vault on Froz long ago, returned upon finishing a brief study tour of the Core Worlds. '''Onoros, the only survivor of the race that once occupied the twin planets Talus and Tralus. Stated his desire to travel home and see what has happened since, only to find out the true fate of his people. Returned by invitation of Erevosh, feeling a kinship with a fellow lone survivor. The Medbay Korta, an ancient Selkath who was the eldest survivor of the Froz Vault. A keen doctor and practitioner, he is pursuing potential routes of medical supply for the station. Calzas and Ozlyn, husband and wife members of an unknown aquatic species in the Unknown Regions. Very compassionate and thankful to their rescuers, they offered their own help. If they can acquire a medicinal herb from their home planet, a requirement for them to live, it could become a supply of its own for the station. The Archive (Research & Development) Hiphas Virmun, 'an Ishii Tib historian of governmental procedures. She was one of the foremost believers in an ancient predecessor race, though was widely criticized as a 'conspiracy theorist' and a 'dupe' while she was active. Travelled to many of the same locations as the group, first to Duro, then Selonia - being refused entry to both. She then travelled to the Aran Moon, only for her and her team to be captured in the process. '''Chuntash Thirn, '''a Quarren scholar and researcher that delved into ancient history with hopes of finding evidence of his people living in unity with the Mon Calamari. Captured at the Dac Vault, then freed at the Froz Storage. Now works to uncover more about this predecessor race. Interestingly, he and Shorl both used Yioz Isk's former travels to lead them to the Vault, hoping he found something. '''Shorl Atob, '''a Mon Calamari scholar who worked alongside Chuntash, hoping their findings would help end the unnecessary feuds between their two peoples. Also captured at the same time. '''Yioz Isk, '''a Quarren former revolutionary, who sought to replace the corrupt Quarren-led council of his time with a more inclusive and rational selection. Captured at the Dac Vault during his searches for weaponry to aid him. '''Zin Ke, '''a Durosi scholar and archivist who travelled with Queen Astraxha during her adventures. Freed from the Vault on Froz, after a brief sabbatical to catalog and study the events that followed his capture (alongside the revelatory discovers of the species below ground), he returned to serve in the archives. [[Milaech|'Milaech]], '''a bookish Miralian assigned by Skiotis to oversee the Party's mission during their first time on the Serpent's Coil. Now serves in Archives as a liaison between the Nova and the Coil. '''Combat Training Lou Shang, '''a martial artist from an unknown avian species, and acting head whenever Whitefang is not present. '''Funo Gossam, a Karkarodon ex-soldier, who abhors his species' reputation as feral. Now works to help instil discipline in the station's forces. Krak'novad Vato, a Mandalorian warrior. Feeling a drive to restore his reputation, he splits his time between the station and travelling to hunt the creatures of the galaxy, potentially bringing some specimens back for the Garden. Nin Kohtec, '''an Ishii Tib duellist and one of the more renknowned swordsmen of his time. Rescued from the Froz vault and now works part-time on the station, otherwise travelling with Vato to take part in tournaments. '''Barracks [[Jido Cen|'Jido Cen']], '''the former Lieutenant in charge of the installation on Dirakan. Blamed for its initial fall by his superiors, he was tortured and framed as a traitor. Rescued by the Party when they brought down the facility, he showed his thanks by aligning with them. He refuses to side with the Republic however, refusing to outright betray the Empire. His goal is instead to fix his beloved Empire, with the help of like-minded allies. '''Unnamed Male Unnamed Female Security Fon Jeid, a Duros Royal Guardsmen, lost in the vault below Duro, and the Second-In-Command of Nova Security. Kheng Sturta, a Nautolan warrior, formerly attached to the Nautolan King millennia ago before his capture by whoever built the Froz Vault. Apparently suffers from survivor's guilt of being captured while his King was slain. Republic Operations Sergeant Kollis, a Chagrian soldier and Harrik's second-in-command. Taynen, an attentive technician in charge of monitoring comm traffic. Market Ferro Vaguis, a Feeorin civilian who used to own a general shop, centred on manufacture of weapon parts. Initially brought here when the Party couldn't bring themselves to turn him in for a bounty, they forgot about him until Tira asked him to set up shop as the Nova expanded to include shops. Gallacher Lan, '''Rodian owner of the ''Rare Weaponeer ''shop, specialising in weapons and customisations '''Alli Hallola, '''Nikto bounty hunter and armourer, often working alongside Gallacher. '''Veya Prel, a Duros tailor, who seems utterly clueless to goings on whenever she is working. Guests Quexivat, 'or '''Quexy '''for short, a young girl taken captive within the Simulation Vault. '''Daughter, '''of Marunai and Lomra. 'Dr. Kiona Traxus, an incredibly eccentric archaeoxenolinguistics expert. Colleague of Mudan and Maru, who recently had a harrowing experience with the Sith pursuing the group. Starfighter Operations Jaeger Squadron Ser Danyl Antilles, an Alderaanian flight captain, assigned by his House to repay the favor the Party did for them in raising them to Great House status. Jaicon Heldon, a Human pilot, protege of Ser Danyl. ZEB-4, an astromech who has a history with Ser Danyl, often grumpily fixing up or maintaining his fighter. Sarno Kaar, an Iktotchi driver and former slave, rescued from the clutches of Rodian slaver Jorias Kale by Tira. Magno (of Clan Rark), '''a Rodian speedster with a knack for piloting. One of two Rodians sent as help by their government in thanks for unearthing important artifacts of their past. '''Dew (of Clan Eenckek), a Rodian swoop ganger who is apparently quite the menace when given freedom to fly. Rounds out the formative members of Jaeger squadron. Nova Intelligence '''Zerrys the Nocturnal, '''a member of a starfaring draconic species. Capable of surviving in a vacuum; he traverses the space outside the station, keeping watch. Category:Campaign Category:NPC Category:Besradii Nova